Cutie Pie
by getpitchslappedbechloe
Summary: Beca and Chloe have been dating for three years. Beca wants it to be forever. What will Chloe say? Songfic. I might do a sequel where they have fiance sex. Both will be one-shots unless I get a bunch of reviews saying otherwise.


**A/N: As a reviewer said, you can never have too much fluff! Here ya go! And btw I now my email says sally but thats my username for most of my online games so yeah my name is E. -E**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pitch Perfect, it would sure as hell be Bechloe. But I don't. So it's Jeca. **

_Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale were walking in the park, Beca's heart racing at what she was about to admit. "Hey Chlo can we sit down, I kinda need to tell you something." _

_They sat down and when Beca wouldn't tell her, she grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze along with one of Chloe's 50 watt smiles, saved just for Beca. "You can do it, Cutie Pie." "I-i uh..." Beca was nervous._

_"What's up Becs?" "Well, Chloe. Where do I begin?" "Anywhere you feel comfortable." "Okay, well at the activities fair last year, I felt something odd when I saw you. I didn't know what it was but I knew I should act on it in a year, to see how things went between us. What i'm trying to say is-" _

_B__eca was silenced when she felt warm, soft lips on her own. Chloe bit Beca's bottom lip, and Beca moaned into Chloe's mouth. _

_When air was necessary, the girls pulled away and Chloe broke the tension by saying "I've wanted to do that for so long." "I guess that means you like me too, huh?"_

_"No." "Then what the hell was that?" No answer. "Chlo?" Beca started to tear up which was rare. "I don't like you. I love you." B__eca tackled Chloe and peppered her neck with kisses. "I love you too."_

* * *

3 years later...

Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale were walking in the park, Beca's heart racing at what she was about to do. "Hey Chlo can we sit down, I kinda need to ask you something." They sat down at the same bench. "You know the drill, Cutie Pie."

"Four years ago, I met this wonderful girl. She was like a dream, and I pinched myself so many times I have a scar." Chloe giggled, Beca blushed. "Don't think."

Beca wolf whistled, something she learned for their not-so-nice foreplay. Jesse came over, set up a keyboard, fist pumped Beca, and left.

_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard_  
_We can go_  
_No one will know_  
_Oh c'mon girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed_  
_Got a pocket full of cash we can blow_  
_Shots of Patron_  
_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no no no no no_  
_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_And we'll go go go go go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Oh_  
_I'll go get a ring_  
_Let the choir bell sing like ooh_  
_So what you wanna do_  
_Lets just run girl_  
_If we wake up and you want to break up_  
_That's cool_  
_No I won't blame you_  
_It was fun girl _

Chloe put her hands over her mouth to not scream with joy.

_Don't say no no no no no_  
_Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_And we'll go go go go go_  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_  
_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now baby_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby_  
_Just say I do_  
_Tell me right now baby_  
_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Oh_  
_It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do_  
_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_  
_Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice_  
_Chloe Ann Beale, I think I wanna marry you._

Beca got down on one knee, and took out a navy blue box. She popped it open, revealing a ring that perfectly matched Chloe's cerulean eyes. "Chloe, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Chloe nodded, mouthed a 'yes', and Beca slipped the ring on her finger. Beca and Chloe shared a passionate yet appropriate kiss full of joy as fiances.

Beca fished another box out of her pocket and Chloe slipped the ring on Beca's finger. "I love you." Beca said gently. "I love you too." Chloe said just as gently and pecked Beca's lips once more.

**A/N: What do you think? The song was Marry You by Bruno Mars. For Chloe's ring: _ /wedding-ring-blue-diamond-sapphire _ For Beca's ring: ****_ /dionysus-tungsten-carbide-ring-with-blue-green-opal-inlay-6-mm-10mm/?gclid=CPPp_YTmvr8CFTJn7AodMUUAgg Have a nice day, stay cool!_**


End file.
